Dave Bolland
Dave Bolland (born David D. Bolland on June 5, 1986 in Etobicoke, Ontario, Canada) is a Canadian professional ice hockey player who is currently playing for the Arizona Coyotes of the National Hockey League (NHL). Bolland was drafted by the Chicago Blackhawks in the second round (32nd overall) of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Prior to joining the Blackhawks full-time, he played in the American Hockey League (AHL) for the Norfolk Admirals and Rockford IceHogs. While playing junior hockey in the Ontario Hockey League (OHL), Bolland helped the London Knights capture the 2005 Memorial Cup. He also competed at the 2006 World Junior Championships where he helped Canada capture the gold medal. Bolland has won the Stanley Cup with the Blackhawks in 2010 and 2013. Playing Career Junior Playing Career While playing for the Toronto Red Wings, Bolland was selected in the first round, eighth overall, of the 2002 Ontario Hockey League Priority Selection by the London Knights. Bolland made his OHL debut with the Knights during the 2002–03 season, where he played 63 games, scoring seven goals and adding 10 assists. During his sophomore OHL season (2003–04), Bolland increased his offensive contributions to the Knights, scoring 37 goals and adding 30 assists, while being named the club's Most Improved Player. He represented the Western Conference at the 2004 OHL All-Star Game and was also chosen to participate in the 2004 CHL Top Prospects Game. Heading into the 2004 NHL Entry Draft, Bolland was the eighth ranked North American skater by the NHL's Central Scouting Bureau. Bolland was selected by the Chicago Blackhawks in the second round (32nd overall) of the 2004 NHL Entry Draft. Professional Playing Career Bolland made his NHL debut versus the Vancouver Canucks on October 25, 2006. He started the 2007–08 season with the Rockford IceHogs of the AHL even though spent the majority of his second professional season with the Blackhawks. On October 31, 2007, he recorded his first NHL point against the Dallas Stars and scored his first NHL goal on December 16 against the Florida Panthers. He scored a game-winning overtime goal against the Toronto Maple Leafs on November 22, 2008. On May 22, 2009, he had two assists for the Blackhawks in the first 10 minutes of the 2009 Western Conference Finals against the Detroit Red Wings. On June 9, 2010, Bolland became a Stanley Cup champion when the Blackhawks defeated the Philadelphia Flyers and won the Stanley Cup, ending their 49-year drought. On June 24, 2013, he scored the game-winning goal in the final minute of Game 6 of the 2013 Stanley Cup Finals over the Boston Bruins, leading the Blackhawks to their second Stanley Cup title in four years. During the 2013 NHL Entry Draft, the Blackhawks traded Bolland to the Toronto Maple Leafs for three Toronto draft picks: a second-round 2013 pick (Carl Dahlstrom, selected 51st overall), a fourth-round 2013 pick previously acquired from the Anaheim Ducks (Fredrik Bergvik, selected 117th overall) and a fourth-round pick in the 2014 NHL Entry Draft (Frederik Olofsson, selected 98th overall). After playing one season with the Maple Leafs, Bolland was unable to agree to a new contract with the team, and on July 1, 2014, the Florida Panthers signed Bolland as an unrestricted free agent for a five-year, $27.5 million contract. After the 2015–16 season, having largely been unable to perform to contract expectations in two unproductive years with the Panthers, Bolland was traded along with prospect Lawson Crouse to the Arizona Coyotes in exchange for two draft picks on August 25, 2016, but after failing his physical in September of 2016, his agent, Anton Thun has stated that he might never play hockey again after attempting a comeback from an injury that he sustained the previous season. Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Gallery Headshots dbolland 2005-06 season.jpg|2005-06 Season dave bolland 2007-08 season.jpg|2007-08 Season dbolland 2008-09 season.jpg|2008-09 Season dbolland 2009-10 season.jpg|2009-10 Season dbolland 2010-11 season.jpg|2010-11 Season dbolland 2011-12 season.jpg|2011-12 Season dbolland 2012-13 season.jpg|2012-13 Season Category:Players Category:Former Chicago Blackhawks Category:2010 Stanley Cup Champions Category:2013 Stanley Cup Champions Category:1986 births Category:Forwards Category:2006-07 Roster Category:2007-08 Roster Category:2008-09 Roster Category:2009-10 Roster Category:2010-11 Roster Category:2011-12 Roster Category:2012-13 Roster